


Coisas Quebradas

by Enýpnium (Enypnium)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Aventura/Drama/Romance, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, F/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - MCU, Morte de Personagem., Not Beta Read, Post-Hogwarts, Pós - The Avengers, Queima lenta, Talvez uma Saga?, longfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enypnium/pseuds/En%C3%BDpnium
Summary: Steve Rogers sempre teve dentro de si, o desejo de proteger as pessoas. Setenta anos depois de seu tempo, ele se sente satisfeito com o privilégio de guiar os Vingadores na luta contra o mal, mas isso não significa que ele tenha sido capaz de resistir a forte atração de seu inalcançável passado. Contudo, uma garota resgatada das mãos de Ultron; uma garota envolta em segredos e mistérios, tão ou mais quebrada do que ele, poderá lhe ensinar o valor de viver o presente e torna-lo inteiro novamente. Será ele capaz de lhe retribuir o favor?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Passado, Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, Hermione Granger/Victor Krum - Passado, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Coisas Quebradas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Este é um Crossover entre Harry Potter (livros/filmes) e o Universo Cinematográfico Marvel – MCU, por tanto, sem qualquer ligação com os quadrinhos, os quais, eu nunca li.  
> 2\. Essa fanfic é, antes de mais nada, a expressão de uma lição aprendida. Eu não tinha o menor respeito por filmes de super-heróis e agora estou aqui com essa ideia fervilhando em minha cabeça e totalmente apaixonada por Steve Rogers (Ele é tão trágico). E talvez isso tenha a ver com a construção muito digna que Chris Evans faz do personagem.  
> 3\. O nome da fic é "Coisas Quebradas" – sim, em referência a Tyrion Lannister (Outro personagem trágico. Adoro!). Obrigada por isso George R. R. Martin. - Assim sendo, essa não é uma história essencialmente só de aventura ou de amor, é um pouco de todas essas coisas, com uma pitada de drama. (Ou assim eu espero).  
> 4\. Não sou americana e muito infelizmente, nenhum pouco britânica. Vou usar algumas referências culturais desses dois países, mas peço desculpas adiantadas em caso de cometer erros. Não tenho a intenção de desrespeitar qualquer cultura. Se houverem serão erros honestos.  
> 5\. No futuro uma PG-17; NC-17; R-18; Maduro; Explícito.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nenhum aspecto ou personagem dos universos de Harry Potter e ou MCU me pertencem. Infelizmente! Não tenho a intenção de ganhar nenhum galeão, cicle ou nuque. Embora, se essa história me garantisse a fortuna de Tony Stark eu poderia considerar o caso. Brincadeirinha!!! 
> 
> Inicia-se aproximadamente 5 anos após a Batalha de Hogwart e no início de Vingadores: Era de Ultron. Mas não faça contas, não há sentido temporal aqui!

A embarcação ancorada no porto abandonado da Costa Africana, era uma antiguidade remanescente da Segunda Guerra Mundial, quase tão velha quanto ele próprio - embora muito mais enferrujada – e que ainda flutuava sobre águas lamacentas por pura teimosia.

Ainda assim, era um covil perfeito para a prática de negócios escusos. E a julgar pela quantidade de carregamento com os mais variados e modernos tipos de armamentos militares, que se empilhavam por todos os corredores do navio, esse era exatamente o covil que procuravam.

Estranhamente, contudo, embora houvesse indícios de uma ocupação recente, neste momento, o navio pirata estava silencioso e desértico, o que facilitava um bocado a navegação sorrateira pelos corredores sombrios.

O som de uma voz ligeiramente metálica e afiada chegou até a equipe, antes que eles tivessem a chance de se aproximar do centro de comando, no extremo leste da embarcação, de onde a conversa vinha. As palavras ainda eram ininteligíveis pela distância.

O Capitão levantou a mão em punho no ar, interrompendo o avanço da equipe que vinha logo atrás. Um sinal seu para a direita dividiu-os em dois grupos. O que seria o suficiente para garantir que todos os pontos de fuga estivessem cobertos.

Uma ligeira sombra em movimento na periferia da visão, foi toda a indicação que o Capitão teve, de que a Viúva Negra e o Gavião Arqueiro, tinham compreendido seu comando e se moviam para cobrir suas posições nas plataformas superiores.

Ao lado do Capitão, o homem revestido de uma grossa armadura de ferro se agitou ansiosamente. Como sempre, mais do que disposto a fazer de sua chegada uma entrada triunfal, simplesmente não conseguindo evitar ser o showman que inegavelmente ele era. Entretanto, um novo sinal seu parou o avanço do Homem de Ferro.

O Capitão não podia ver por detrás de sua resistente máscara, mas sabia que o outro estaria revirando os olhos para ele, com impaciência.

O Deus do Trovão, por outro lado, não tinha elmo que lhe impedisse de lançar ao Capitão um olhar questionador, que ele prontamente ignorou em favor de liderar a dupla pelos caminhos tortuosos do corredor abarrotado de caixotes, virando a última esquina que os separava do comando central.

O avanço rápido os levou até as proximidades da plataforma em que os suspeitos habituais batiam um papo amigável.

Uma olhadela rápida para os mercenários adiante, indicou com segurança ao Capitão, que o avanço da equipe ainda não havia sido notado. Um feito e tanto considerando que o Homem de Lata ao seu lado tilintava a cada passo.

Finalmente eles estavam próximos o suficiente para compreender o teor da conversa.

\- Sobre esta pedra construirei minha igreja – Ia dizendo o Androide Ultron, jogando para o alto um tubo cilíndrico e transparente que brilhou com seu conteúdo ligeiramente azulado. Era Vibranium em seu estado puro, o material mais forte da terra, o Capitão reconheceu.

O tubo voltou a cair nas mãos do Androide e ele o pegou com facilidade. O IA revestido de metal e inteligência inumana, tinha um novo corpo. Uma forma elegantemente trabalhada em aço, à moldura de um corpo masculino; mais alto do que maioria dos homens e mais forte do que todos. A maneira fácil com que ele se movia e gesticulava, quase como uma pessoa de carne e osso, tornava a perspectiva de sua existência assustadora de se contemplar.

Ultron estava discutindo pagamento com o chefe dos contrabandistas, Ulysses Klaue, com direito a piadas inteligentes e maneirismos sofisticados.

Não foi surpresa alguma encontrar os irmãos gêmeos Maximoff com o IA. Até fazia sentido que eles confiassem mais na máquina ao seu lado do que nos seres humanos, considerando que as versões de carne e osso os tinha tradado como a animais.

Um gemido de dor chamou a atenção de Ultron, do Contrabandista e do Vingadores que os vigiavam de perto, de suas posições.

Ultron se virou ligeiramente para os gêmeos logo atrás dele.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou com fingida preocupação reverberando em sua voz metálica.

\- Ela é mais forte do que eu esperava. Não consigo acessar seus pensamentos por completo. Ela está lutando. Muito. – Respondeu a moça Maximoff, serando os dentes enquanto lançava uma renovada onda de energia em direção de alguém ao seu lado. Seus cabelos grudavam em sua temporada, úmidos com o suor provocado pelo esforço.

Uma coluna na sua linha de visão, impediu o Capitão de identificar a pessoa a quem eles se referiam – uma mulher, a julgar pelo tratamento utilizado.

Ele avançou alguns passos a mais, ganhando o terreno inimigo pouco a pouco. Seus companheiros o seguiram igualmente silenciosos.

\- Eu sei minha criança. – Ultron respondeu em falsa compreensão – Mas não falta muito agora. Preciso que você seja forte só um pouco mais. Você acha que consegue?

Wanda Maximoff acenou em confirmação, aparentemente seduzida pela ideia de que alguém se importava o suficiente.

\- Ainda não compreendo porque você a quer! – Reclamou Pietro, o irmão gêmeo de Wanda. Seu tom parecia magoado, quase com ciúmes da pessoa presa pelo feitiço da irmã.

\- Todo o templo precisa de uma divindade. – Explicou Ultron, em tom de obviedade.

\- E será ela? – Wanda desdenhou.

\- Não diga bobagens. É claro que não. Só pode existir um Deus – Ultron respondeu se virando para dar total atenção aos irmãos. – Ele deve ser a melhor versão que puder.

\- Mas então...

O IA, suspirou como se realmente pudesse expulsar ar de pulmões funcionais.

\- Sou tudo o que o homem é capaz de construir. – Ultron continuou quase cuspindo as palavras com desgosto, enquanto olhava para as mãos de metal – Sou tão limitado e imperfeito quanto meu criador. Mas sabe o que não é imperfeito? A natureza. Ela é pura, incontrolável, imprevisível, e muito equilibrada, regenerativa e alto reguladora. A natureza trabalha em perfeita harmonia, como um organismo perfeito. Essa moça frágil e quebrada entre você e sua irmã, Pietro, tem em si o poder mais primitivo e natural que já existiu. Ela poderia ser a evolução perfeita dos humanos, se sua própria espécie não fosse também corrupta. Mas isso não muda o fato de que o poder encerado nela é a personificação da força bruta da natureza, e não pode ser copiado, ou recriado, apenas usurpado. Ou... bem... assim espero!

Os irmãos Maximoff trocaram um olhar de aceitação. O Androide deu uma risadinha satisfeita.

\- Agora vamos. Temos muito trabalho a fazer – Ultron demandou, dispensando o contrabandista com um sinal displicente, como se espantasse uma mosca.

O Capitão tinha ouvido o suficiente. Com um sinal seu, o Homem de Ferro, o Deus Nórdico e ele, pularam para a plataforma elevada, colocando-se entre a saída e o grupo disfuncional.

Pietro empurrou a irmã e a figura desconhecida de uma mulher para trás de seu corpo, num esforço de protegê-las. Todavia, Ultron não pareceu realmente surpreso em encontrar os Vingadores em seu caminho.

\- Ah Júnior, sua rebeldia está partindo o coração do papai – O Homem de Ferro finalmente conseguiu sua grande entrada.

\- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo – Respondeu Ultron, com a mesma ironia afiada de seu criador imperfeito.

\- Ninguém tem que partir nada – O Deus do Trovão tentou uma rendição.

\- Com certeza você nunca fez uma omelete – Devolveu o IA, sagas.

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca – O Homem de Ferro brincou, quase com contrariedade.

\- Ah, Sr. Stark – Peitro se adiantou para a frente do trio, lançando um olhar enojado entre o Homem de Ferro e as armas em exposição nos caixotes por toda a parte - Sente-se confortável o suficiente em um lugar como esse para fazer piadas, não é?

\- Minha vida nunca foi isso – Se defendeu o Homem de Ferro, com uma ingenuidade que não combinava com sua inteligência.

O jogo de palavras improdutivas estava cansando o Capitão. Ele se adiantou tentando, pelo menos, ter um vislumbre da mulher desconhecida, enquanto o Homem de Ferro distraia a todos com sua tagarelice, mas Wanda se moveu em uníssono com ele, e conseguiu continuar encobrindo a outra. Suas mãos ainda brilhavam com rajadas avermelhadas de luz, lançadas sobre a pessoa atrás de si.

\- Vocês dois ainda podem sair dessa – O Capitão falou para os irmãos, tentando chama-los a razão. Os dois eram jovens demais para se deixarem corromper pela maldade.

\- Oh... nós vamos – Wanda respondeu, escarnecendo de sua tentativa.

O Capitão não se deixou abalar.

\- Sei que sofreram – Continuou vendo a dúvida relampejar nos olhos de Pietro. Ele só precisava empurrar um pouco mais e quem sabe poderia quebrar o feitiço de Ultron sobre os jovens.

\- Ah, Capitão América – Ultron desdenhou, também consciente do resvalar de Pietro - O homem santificado, fingindo que consegue viver sem uma guerra. Eu não consigo vomitar, infelizmente, mas...

\- Se você acredita em paz, deixo-nos mantê-la – O Deus do Trovão interrompeu a fala de Ultron, percebendo o desconforto do Capitão América com a perspicácia do Androide.

\- Acho que está confundindo paz com silêncio – Ultron devolveu. O buraco oco de seus olhos, preenchido por uma estranha energia vermelha, brilharam ameaçadores.

\- Uhum – O Homem de Ferro interrompeu – Para que quer o Vibranium? E o que quer com essa mulher atrás de suas costas?

O Capitão desviou sua atenção novamente para a presença desconhecida. Mas ela continuava fortemente segura atrás de Wanda e do Androide.

\- Que bom que perguntou, porque eu queria mesmo esse tempo para explicar meu plano maligno. – Ultron respondeu em tom divertido. Um segundo depois ele atacou.

O Homem de Ferro foi jogado contra as paredes do navio por um forte jorro de força disparado por Ultron, e antes que o Capitão pudesse reagir, diversos androides com corpos ligeiramente menos desenvolvidos que Ultron, caíram sobre eles.

Subitamente, a embarcação inteira despertou para o caos e até mesmo os capangas de Klaue saíram de seus esconderijos para participar do ataque.

O Homem de Ferro reagiu rapidamente e tomou para si a tarefa de enfrentar Ultron, de máquina para máquina. Os dois voaram para se enfrentar no ar.

O Capitão mal teve tempo de contemplar a luta aérea que se seguiu, pois, um dos androides partiu para cima dele. Ele reagiu rapidamente, mas o esqueleto de ferro era difícil de derrotar. Depois de algum esforço, por fim, ele conseguiu desmonta-lo com um chute alto.

Confiante de que sua equipe conseguiria reagir aos droides e lidar com os contrabandistas, ele se concentrou na tarefa a frente: deter os Maximoff e chegar até a mulher por quem Ultron demostrava um estranho interesse.

Fosse o que fosse que o IA esperava obter dela, parecia algo que o deixaria ainda mais poderoso, o que poderia lhe dar ainda mais vantagem sobre os Vingadores, coisa que sinceramente, eles não precisavam.

Pietro não estava em nenhum lugar avista, e o Capitão avançou em direção de Wanda. Ela era a única barreira entre ele e a desconhecida. A moça Maximoff se assustou com sua investida e soltou seu domínio sobre a mulher atrás de si para ataca-lo. A moça ainda sem nome, caiu estrondosamente sobre as grades. Seu corpo inerte rolou perigosamente para a beirada da plataforma, na iminência de cair três metros abaixo, em cima de caixotes de bombas instáveis e misseis com bordas afiadas.

Wanda lançou contra ele uma poderosa rajada de força que ele conseguiu evitar com o escudo, mas foi empurrado para trás com violência, retrocedendo em vários metros para longe de Maximoff e da garota desmaiada.

Sua aparição, metros à frente, chamou a atenção de alguns contrabandistas que dispararam contra ele. O Capitão precisou lutar para ganhar terreno até Wanda novamente e quando, por fim, conseguiu se livrar dos capangas de Klaus, Pietro o derrubou com sua super velocidade.

O Capitão conseguiu interceptar o garoto com seu escudo. A força de seu golpe jogou o rapaz na plataforma inferior e o Capitão o seguiu saltando graciosamente na frente de Pietro, esparramado no chão. Ele pode ver a inexperiência e o medo refletidos nos olhos do jovem, e não foi capaz de se abrigar a machuca-lo ainda mais.

\- Não levante, garoto – Ele se ouviu pedindo ao rapaz. Ele próprio nunca ouviria esse conselho, mas desejou que Maximoff fosse menos teimoso do que ele.

Pietro não se moveu, ligeiramente atordoado pela queda. O Capitão lhe deu as costas para prosseguir.

\- Thor, status – Ele demandou com urgência pelo ponto de comunicação enquanto corria novamente para a plataforma do comando central, esperando que não tivesse perdido a chance de retirar a mulher desconhecida das mãos de Ultron.

\- A garota Maximoff tentou invadir a minha mente – A voz de Thor reverberou em seu ponto – Tenham muito cuidado. Duvido que humanos consigam resistir a ela. Felizmente, sou mais forte...

Ninguém mais fez nenhum comentário adicional, mas os sons de tiros e da luta, foram morrendo aos poucos. Tudo parecia ter terminado tão rápido quanto começara. Ao que tudo indicava Ultron, partira em retirada.

Alguns instantes depois, o Capitão América finalmente chegou no local onde a disputa havia se iniciado. Os irmãos Maximoff não estavam mais a vista, e também nenhum novo droide, mas a mulher desconhecida permanecia desmaiada na beirada da plataforma. Ele estacou no lugar. Isso era estranho.

O Capitão olhou envolta de si, esperando encontrar alguém retornando para capturá-la, mas nenhum movimento chamou sua atenção. Mas antes que ele pudesse alcança-la, sentiu uma dor lancinante em sua cabeça que o jogou no chão em choque; uma densa nevoa se infiltrou em sua consciência.

* * *

_Steve Rogers respirou lentamente. O ar entrou em seus pulmões com leveza, uma sensação que ele nunca experimentara, nem antes, ou depois de se tornar o Capitão América._

_Olhando para baixo ele compreendeu a diferença. O uniforme que usava não era mais azul e vermelho, e não tinha mais listras e estrelas; todo o peso que ele carregava agora, vinha das medalhas de honra que pendiam de seu peito, firmemente presas em sua antiga farda do Exército Americano. A sensação do tecido em sua pele era boa. Mais refrescante do que seu outro traje._

_Por algum motivo inimaginável, pensar em seu uniforme de Capitão América, causava um ligeiro desconforto, uma sensação de que ele estava esquecendo algo muito importante. Mas ao tentar se lembrar do que era, uma dor lancinante o atingiu em cheio._

_Tudo bem, ele não precisava se lembrar agora. Isso poderia esperar._

_O som de risos e música subitamente invadiram o ar ao seu redor. Uma casa noturna se materializava a sua frente, conforme ele adentrava no recinto._

_Não, não era uma das danceterias nas quais, eventualmente, Stark o obrigava a ir._

_Stark? Quem era Stark, mesmo? Ela precisava se recordar, mas a tentativa fazia seu corpo inteiro se retrair em agonia. Era mais fácil se concentrar no que acontecia a sua volta._

_Este lugar era familiar, quase de um jeito reconfortante. Era o salão de baile para o qual Bucky o arrastava em um passado distante; um passado no qual ele permaneceria sentado em uma das mesas adjacentes à pista de dança, lutando para que a asma não o dominasse, enquanto era prontamente ignorado pelas moças que estivessem dançando com seu amigo, que estaria fazendo seu melhor para distrair e divertir sua garota e aquela que deveria ser a dele._

_Só que não era mais passado agora, porque ele estava aqui. Dessa vez, não como o Steve frágil e doente, mas como seu eu do futuro, que era seu presente?_

_À sua volta as pessoas estavam se divertindo. As mulheres riam nos braços de seus namorados e a banda tocava uma música animada enquanto flashes de fotos perfuravam a iluminação ligeiramente avermelhada do ressinto._

_Mas havia algo errado, e quando ele se deu conta disso, aquela sensação de desconforto voltou a fazer cócegas em sua mente, seguido de um choque de dor insuportável, que o fez perder o fôlego._

_Ele sabia instintivamente, que se aceitasse de bom grado o presente a sua volta a dor recuaria. Contudo, não conseguia ignorar inteiramente a estranha atmosfera ao seu redor, por mais que a agonia o dilacerasse._

_Nos cantos escuros, nas mesas mais afastadas da pista de dança, homens lutavam, homens morriam, homens choravam... e o vinho derramado era sangue._

_De repente, ele desejou sair dali. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar a dor que aumentou de intensidade ao ponto de cegá-lo momentaneamente._

_\- Está pronto para nossa dança? – Uma voz macia a suas costas o deteve. Ela estava aqui. Mas, então, ele sempre soube que ela estaria._

_Steve se virou lentamente, e quando seus olhos encontraram os dela, a dor sumiu sem deixar rastro._

_Ela era ainda mais bela do que sua memória traidora conseguia evocar. Tão adoravelmente real. Com bochechas rosadas e lindos olhos marrons e inteligentes que brilhavam em expectativa. Peggy! Sua Peggy! Finalmente!_

_Tudo era tão autentico, e não era! Mas ele queria que fosse. Podia fingir que era, pelo menos uma vez. Porque não? Porque ele não poderia viver a vida que lhe fora roubada a setenta anos atrás? Ele era assim uma pessoa tão indigna de merecer algum momento de felicidade?_

_Estava certo de que se procurasse, não encontraria apenas Peggy aqui, mas também Buchy e quem sabe... quem sabe... seus pais? Essa possibilidade o encheu de alegria. Ele não lembrava de já ter sentindo dor!_

_Peggy lhe estendeu a mão em um convite, sempre tomando a iniciativa, mas antes que ele pudesse pega-la nos braços e conduzi-la para a pista de dança, uma voz feminina ligeiramente autoritária e muito distante se interpôs em seus pensamentos._

_\- Você precisa resistir. Lute! Não é real._

_Ele ficou dividido ao dar-se conta de que a voz falava de uma verdade que ele não era covarde o suficiente para ignorar, por mais que desejasse isso de todo o coração._

_\- A guerra acabou, Steve – Peggy o lembrou com insistência, como se tivesse conhecimento da sua hesitação._

_Entretanto, ela tinha razão, é claro! Ela sempre tinha. A guerra de seu tempo tinha chegado ou fim. Ele não precisava ser para sempre, o maldito cara a enfrentar todas as batalhas existentes. Outros poderia lutar, certo? Ele finalmente poderia encerar a luta. Baixar sua espada._

_Isso não soou muito bem._

_\- Por favor! – Implorou insistentemente a voz feminina em sua mente, com um desespero patente, que o atingiu profundamente._

_Quem era ela? Precisava descobrir. Parecia importante. Ele tomou uma decisão, relutantemente._

_\- Volto logo, Boneca – Steve sussurrou para Peggy, sentindo sua voz falhar._

_Ele a puxou delicadamente para si e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. Seus lábios permaneceram lá por um longo momento, mas não era um adeus, ele tentou se convencer. Ele retornaria para ela daqui a pouco. Não a deixaria esperando por muito mais tempo. Não demoraria nada atender ao chamado desesperado que gritava em sua mente. Só dessa vez. Seria a última, e então ele poderia baixar seu escudo._

_Contudo, nesse momento, ele não podia deixar uma Dama em apuros, não importava quanta dor a ideia lhe causasse._

_\- Você nunca mais voltará – Ela afirmou com lagrimas brilhando em seus lindos olhos marrons._

_Isso machucou mais Steve do que a dor física avassaladora que o assaltava. Queimou-o por dentro, com mais força do que quando ele bateu com o avião contra o gelo._

_Mas ele seria um desgraçado se não respondesse a súplica desesperada daquela voz._

* * *

Steve abriu os olhos, tomado pelo já muito familiar sentimento de pesar. Acabara de perder tudo, novamente. Quantas vezes precisaria passar por isso?

Suas costas estavam frias, pressionando barras de ferro, isso porque ele estava caído no chão, não mais no salão de baile em 1945, mas setenta anos depois, em um navio pirata.

Olhos marrons, cor de whisky, pairavam acima dele fitando-o com preocupação.

\- Peggy? – Ele se ouviu murmurar, ainda embriagado pelo realismo do sonho, mas percebeu seu erro tão logo falou. O rosto que o observava atentamente não tinha nada a ver com sua Peggy.

Ele relanceou um olhar para a plataforma adiante. A Desconhecida não estava mais caída lá, estão só poderia ser essa mulher ajoelhada ao seu lado, apertando seu ombro como se o estivesse chacoalhando para a vida.

Um leve chiado quase inexistente para os demais ouvidos humanos, mas não para o seu, aperfeiçoado pelo soro, o lembrou de que ainda estava conectado a equipe pelo ponto de comunicação. Alguém estava abrindo o canal.

\- Quem estiver de pé, temos que ir! – O Gavião Arqueiro pediu através do ponto.

Steve se levantou cambaleando, de modo pouco característico, estranhamente sentindo os músculos protestarem como se a dor nauseante que o atormentara no pesadelo tivesse mesmo sido real.

A mulher ainda ajoelhada no chão, o fitou com grandes olhos confusos.

– Pessoal? - Insistiu o Gavião Arqueiro, depois de um longo momento de ausência de respostas.

A urgência na voz do outro despertou o Capitão América dentro de Steve novamente. Esse não era o lugar apropriado e nem o momento para o jogo de perguntas e respostas. Ele precisava cuidar da equipe.

\- Você vem comigo! – Ele demandou, colocando a mulher de pé com pouca delicadeza.

Uma ligeira pontada de culpa o assaltou quase que imediatamente, com o olhar de desagrado que ela lhe lançou. Não era de seu feitio tratar uma Dama de modo tão rude, mas ele estava se sentindo muito estranho, depois do ataque de Wanda Maximoff, e só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Copiado Arqueiro. Estou me dirigindo ao Quinjet – O Capitão reajustou o ponto que havia se deslocado ligeiramente de seu ouvido. Com um aperto firme no cotovelo da desconhecida ele a conduziu pelos labirintos de corredores da embarcação. Ela não protestou, seguindo-o o mais rápido que podia. – Alguém precisa de ajuda?

\- Estou com a Viúva – O Arqueiro informou.

\- Thor? – O Capitão solicitou ao Deus do Trovão, mas a linha permaneceu muda. – Thor, na escuta?

Um silêncio preocupante se seguiu, mas finalmente a reposta chegou.

\- Já estou na aeronave.

\- Homem de Ferro? Banner? – Ele continuou, ansioso para garantir a segurança da equipe. Dessa vez, o silêncio foi ainda mais longo.

\- Estou... – O homem de Ferro finalmente se pronunciou, mas sua voz soou tensa, o que não era comum para ele. Mais uma longa pausa se seguiu – Cuidando de Banner. Podem embarcar.

Na altura em que o Capitão América e a Desconhecida chegaram ao Quinjet, todos já estavam a bordo, inclusive um Homem de Ferro atordoado e um Dr. Banner com uma aparência doentia.

Ele não pode deixar de se perguntar, por quanto tempo estivera apagado, preso no sonho criado por Wanda, já que neste interim, alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido com Hulk, a julgar pelo estado de Banner. Entretanto, nesse momento, ele não tinha disposição para descobrir. Estavam todos ali, e fisicamente inteiros, o que era mais do que ele poderia esperar. 

A reação da mulher ao seu lado era outra história. Ela entrou na espaçonave sem qualquer hesitação ou resistência, caminhando lentamente até um dos assentos vagos e sentando-se em silêncio, como se estivesse inteiramente acostumada a ser levada por estranhos. O Capitão ficou desconfiado, permanecendo alerta ao entorno dela.

Ele sentou em seu lugar habitual, que por acaso, ficava de frente para o assento escolhido por ela e a vigiou atentamente sob a meia luz da aeronave, todavia ela parecia inofensiva e tão perdida em pensamentos quanto o restante da equipe.

Steve não podia culpar ninguém pela aparente desatenção com a estranha, ele mesmo estava exaurido pela intensa visão que acabara de vivenciar. A sensação de Peggy em seus braços tinha sido tão real, que acordar novamente sem ela, foi como perde-la uma segunda vez. O vazio que ele sentia era tão avassalador quanto aquele experimentado quando ele acordara do gelo.

Ele não precisava realmente perguntar para os demais para saber que Wanda Maximoff tinha entrando em suas mentes, tanto quanto na dele, a julgar pelo silêncio agourento de seus companheiros.

O ar estava carregado com o peso das angústias que cada um trazia dentro de si, que, no fundo, ele sabia, tinham sido diligentemente sufocadas ao longo dos anos, mas que agora, estavam reavivadas até doerem como nervos expostos.

A garota tinha despertado horrores capazes de incapacita-los muito mais do que qualquer destruição física teria sido. Todos eles estavam espalhados em mil pedaços pelo chão. Essa era uma derrota amarga demais para se admitir.

A viagem fora cansativa, ainda mais porque, ele se viu incapaz de relaxar enquanto vigiava a mulher estranha entre eles. Havia algo nela que o incomodava, embora ela não tivesse realmente feito nada que fosse minimante ameaçador.

Perdido em pensamentos, ele demorou para perceber que o Quinjet já tinha pousado no hangar da Torre Stark há algum tempo.

O Capitão engoliu em seco ao perceber que ninguém fizera qualquer movimento para desembarcar. Ele se levantou para dar o bom exemplo e instigar os demais a continuar. Como o esperado os Vingadores imitaram seus movimentos, mesmo que apenas de modo automático.

O grupo desembarcou no hangar e seguiu em silêncio até o grande elevador. Como de hábito, o Capitão segurou as portas de metal abertas até que todos entrassem e embarcou por último, apertando o botão para iniciar a descida.

As portas de aço refletiam como um espelho o estado geral de desanimo da equipe as suas costas. A desconhecida estava entre a Viúva Negra e o Homem de Ferro, este último, mantinha a mão revestida de aço fechada sobre o pulso delicado dela, como se temesse que aquela pequena mulher realmente pudesse escapar de um Super Soldado, um Deus, um Homem com uma armadura praticamente impenetrável e dois Assassinos, isso sem mencionar Hulk.

Entretanto, a desconhecida não parecia incomodada. Seu único sinal de desconforto eram os ombros encurvados e os olhos pregados no chão.

O elevador finalmente se abriu para a sala espaçosa e muito chique, em que eles costumam descansar entre missões e, eventualmente, dar festas extravagantes das quais Steve nunca participava se pudesse evitar.

O Capitão desejou mais do que tudo poder se retirar para seus aposentos pessoais, contudo, a mulher que o Homem de Ferro arrastou para fora do elevador, ainda precisava ser considerada antes de qualquer coisa.

Ele ficou orgulhoso ao perceber, que pela primeira vez desde que se reuniram como uma equipe, os Vingadores agiram harmoniosamente, quando casualmente, se espalharam pela sala, cada um deles cobrindo com uma postura defensiva, os pontos de saída do recinto. Todos obviamente concordando silenciosamente que a desconhecida poderia ser uma possível ameaça.

Para si, ele tomou a tarefa de bloquear o elevador e manteve um aperto firme em seu escudo, sabendo melhor do que ninguém, que um adversário nunca deveria ser desconsiderado pelo em seu tamanho ou aparência.

A ampla sala se iluminou, não com a suavidade geralmente utilizada, mas com uma forte rajada de luz ofuscante, que lembrava uma sala de interrogatório. Possivelmente obra de Jarvis, ou Tony. Ele não achava que tivesse compreendido totalmente como a tecnologia Stark funcionava. Às vezes, as coisas aconteciam sem qualquer comando óbvio, até parecia magia.

Não importava realmente, porque a luz extra branca deu ao Capitão a oportunidade de avaliar melhor a Desconhecida, que permaneceu imóvel no mesmo lugar em que o Homem de Ferro a deixou, com os olhos pregados no tapete da sala.

Ela usava um conjunto de roupas bastante simples e despretensiosa. Um par de sapatinhas sem salto, calças jeans largas e um suéter acinzentado que já tinha visto dias melhores. As roupas pendiam frouxamente de seu corpo diminuto, e embora usar vestes três tamanhos maiores, tivesse um proposito claro, não chegava a atingir o objetivo de esconder sua magreza excessiva, visivelmente doentia.

Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, e pendiam sem vida de uma trança grossa e simples, ligeiramente desfeita. Ela não usava maquiagem, como era comum nas mulheres nova-iorquinas e distinguir sua idade foi impossível; algo entre os vinte e os trinta anos, talvez.

Nada havia de extraordinário sobre sua aparência. Suas feições eram bastante comuns e poderia ser um rosto esquecível, não fosse pelas olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, as bochechas afiadas pela magreza, e a palidez assustadora, que falavam sobre uma vida difícil e tornavam sua imagem impactante, de um jeito preocupante.

O que o levou a considerar que, ou ela estava doente, ou estivera em um cativeiro especialmente ruim, por mais tempo do que ele supunha. Embora Ultron tivesse escapado dessa mesmíssima sala a menos de quinze dias, e por tanto, não poderia ter infligido um desgaste de tal magnitude em alguém em tão pouco tempo.

Ele estremeceu com o comportamento estoico dela, que não demostrava nenhuma sombra de interesse pelo deu destino.

Particularmente, o Capitão estava muito preocupado, porque nada na desconhecida fazia qualquer sentido. Ultron havia deixado claro que a considerava importante para seus planos, mas a deixou para trás com bastante facilidade. E, então, quando os efeitos da “clausura” mental imposta por Wanda passaram, ao invés de fugir, ela ficou para trás e tentou ajuda-lo. Foi isso o que aconteceu, certo?

Como se não bastasse, o Androide se referira a ela como uma força da natureza, o que deveria ter alguma implicação séria, já que ele a estava mantendo desacordada com os truques de Wanda, contudo, essa mulher pequena e fragilizada não parecia nem de longe representar alguma ameaça.

No entanto, ainda assim, ela o deixava inquieto. Ele suspirou confuso.

Sua apreensão imediata era de que ela fosse um truque. Que Ultron os tivesse atraído para aquele navio, e os forçado a resgatar uma suposta vítima que, na verdade, se revelaria mais uma Aprimorada, introduzida no seio dos Vingadores. Não seria inteiramente um absurdo, já que ele havia se esforçado muito, até aqui, para separa-los. Jogar uns contra os outros. Se esse fosse o caso, então Steve tinha feito exatamente o que o IA esperava.

No geral, intimidar uma mulher tão vulnerável como ela teria feito seu estomago revirar, mas a desconfiança era palpável em seus companheiros, reforçando a sua própria inquietação. Ele não colocaria sua equipe em risco – mais do que já havia feito por traze-la aqui - só porque havia uma suposta Dama em perigo se encolhendo no meio da sala de estar. O Capitão queria repostas.

Tony retornou de onde quer que tenha ido, agora sem sua armadura e caminhou até a moça com passos decididos, pondo-se na sua frente com uma expressão mordaz.

\- Filhinha, queremos algumas informações – Tony falou asperamente.

Ela finalmente levantou os olhos do chão para eles, e o Capitão se sentiu culpado por ter, mais cedo, confundido aquele olhar com sua Peggy. O tom de marrom era idêntico, mas enquanto Peggy era inteligência e vivacidade, essa garota era um poço profundo de dor. Não havia vida em seus olhos de corça, só desesperança e agonia.

Ela olhou para Tony com o mesmo desinteresse que demostrara até ali, e sem surpresas seus olhos correram pela sala, passando por todos os pontos de saída firmemente mantidos pelos Vingadores. Ela se demorou um pouco a mais nas portas do elevador, antes de seus olhos saltarem, como um animal ferido, para as grandes janelas de vidro que se abriam para o vazio da noite do vigésimo quinto andar, como se realmente aquela fosse uma opção de fuga viável.

O Capitão se arrepiou involuntariamente com o olhar persistente dela, naquela direção.

Tony sacudiu as mãos com impaciente em frente ao rosto dela para chamar sua atenção.

\- Estou falando com você. Tem alguém aí dentro? – Ele exigiu, quase gritando descontroladamente. Pelo Visto, Wanda tinha bagunçado até mesmo o pouco sensível Homem de Ferro.

O Capitão deu alguns passos para a frente, tomando o cuidado de permanecer ao alcance do elevador, ainda em uma distância que o permitirá impede-la de escapar, mas perto o suficiente de Tony para intervir, se fosse necessário.

Estranhamente, contudo, a mulher não se abalou com o tom de Tony. Pelo contrário, apenas por um segundo, o Capitão julgou ter visto algo como determinação cruzar seus olhos opacos. Entretanto, ele poderia ter imaginado, já que no segundo seguinte, o brilho desapareceu como se nunca tivesse habitado aquela face.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e isso deixou Tony ainda mais furioso. As mãos pesadas dele subiram até os braços da moça e os apertaram com força acima do cotovelo.

\- Tony – O Capitão o chamou em tom de alerta. Ele não confiava na desconhecida mais do que os outros, mas isso não lhes dava o direito de machuca-la.

Tony olhou para Steve e piscou aturdido antes de voltas os olhos para as próprias mãos. Ele a soltou como se tivesse tomado um choque e deu alguns passos para trás, colocando distância entre ele e ela

\- Só quero respostas – Tony argumentou, em tom de desculpas.

\- E não queremos todos? – Natasha falou de seu lugar. Finalmente tendo recobrado um pouco de sua cor natural.

\- Porque Ultron tem interesse em você? – Foi Thor quem perguntou, se aproximando da dupla que ocupava o centro da sala.

Ela olhou para Thor com uma ligeira carranca, considerando se o Deus era digno de uma resposta. Essa foi a primeira demonstração de qualquer sentimento que o Capitão vira refletida em seu rosto até aquele momento.

O silêncio reverberou pela sala por mais alguns instantes. Os Vingadores se remexeram em seus lugares de modo desconfortável e o Capitão ficou ainda mais desconfiado. Se ela não fizera nada de errado; se estava nas mãos de Ultron contra sua vontade, porque não esclarecer esse fato imediatamente?

\- Receio que os Senhores terão que me desculpar – Finalmente ela respondeu, sua voz ligeiramente mais alta do que um sussurro, mas estranhamente intensa.

O Capitão foi pego de surpresa. A voz lhe era familiar, ele tinha certeza, mas no pesadelo projetado por Wanda, não havia o sotaque fortemente britânico e nem a educada formalidade. Aquilo não era, definitivamente, o que ele estava esperando.

\- Infelizmente, desconheço o interesse dele por mim – Ela continuou, dessa vez, trancando seu olhar em Tony. O homem cruzou os braços com força, como se precisasse mantê-las ali para obter controle.

\- Não mete essa – Clint deixou seu assento e se aproximou da mulher quase com um pulo felino. – Ultron mencionou obter de você um certo poder. Do que ele estava falando? Que poder serie esse? Você é uma aprimorada?

\- Desculpe, mas não sei o que é uma aprimorada. Como disse, não sei o que esse... Androide? Ultron? – Ela experimentou as palavras e como não foi corrigida continuou - Poderia quer comigo. Se ele mencionou poder, temo que infelizmente estivesse erado. Se eu tivesse algum poder não teria sido sequestrada de meu próprio quarto na calada da noite.

Se ela estava mentindo era extraordinariamente boa nisso, pois, soou como verdade para o Capitão, mas Thor bufou em descrença.

\- Não há motivo para se preocupar – Ela enfatizou – Não importa se o Droide queira algo de mim ou não. Ele não obteria nada.

\- Então existe o que obter? – O Capitão foi rápido em compreender o não dito. Sua desconfiança subindo mais um degrau.

Ela não respondeu nada a isso, mas ele observou uma ligeira apreensão modificar suas feições impassíveis.

\- Vou dizer o que penso. – Tony voltou ao interrogatório, dessa vez, mais recomposto – Penso que Ultron é o melhor programa de Inteligência Artificial que poderia existir, uma vez que parte de sua composição vem do próprio Cedro de Loki, um poder que convenhamos, nós mal temos capacidade de compreender. Uma criatura assim, com uma inteligência praticamente sobre-humana não cometeria erros. Se ele diz que você possui um poder, então é mais fácil você estar mentindo para nós, do que ele estar errado.

A lógica de Tony estava correta, e o Capitão viu a mulher a sua frente lutar para tentar desmonta-la sem sucesso.

\- Desculpe, mas não vejo porque os Senhores pensam que lhes devo qualquer explicação – Ela retrucou sem saída, mas foi a coisa errada a se dizer, porque sepultou qualquer possibilidade de inocência que ela poderia ter conseguido projetar para a equipe.

Ela escondia algo. Isso já era um fato.

Thor avançou sobre ela, cercando-a com sua presença enorme e ameaçadora. Apesar de toda a desconfiança, o movimento dele formou um nó na garganta do Capitão e ele levantou a mão para impedir Thor de avançar mais.

Ninguém estava bem o suficiente para continuar com isso, Steve percebeu, mas já tinham ido longe demais para recuar.

\- Somos os Vingadores, e temos autoridade para interrogar suspeitos – Natasha mentiu com a segurança e a facilidade que só uma espiã muito bem treinada poderia obter. O Capitão não gostava desse tipo de subterfúgio, mas ficou curioso para saber como a estranha lidaria com isso.

Ela nem piscou. A palavra “Vingadores” resvalou sobre ela.

Tony Stark chegou mesmo a ficar levemente chateado com a aparente falta de conhecimento da moça a seu respeito. Mas ele soube esconder bem o desgosto.

\- Reconheço apenas a autoridade policial americana, e apenas enquanto estiver em solo Americano. Me apresentem seus distintivos! – Foi a reposta da desconhecida.

O Capitão teve a estranha sensação de que a obstinação dela crescia na mesma proporção que a ofensiva. O que o lembrava fortemente dele mesmo. A ideia o deixou intrigado. Talvez o mais inteligente fosse mudar de tática.

\- Tudo o que queremos, é evitar tornar Ultron ainda mais poderoso. – Ele falou, com um tom mais ameno dessa vez. Revelar seu receio em busca de uma ligação empática que pudesse reposiciona-la do lado deles e não contra eles, poderia ser mais eficiente do que continuar com o ataque direito.

\- Como eu disse, não sei o que o Androide esperava obter de mim. Sou absoluta e tediosamente comum. – Ela respondeu com teimosia.

\- Se assim é, então podemos supor que Ultron esteja mesmo equivocado – Continuou. Nesse ponto, ele sentiu mais do que viu, Tony se eriçar ao seu lado, pronto para interrompe-lo, certamente com um longo discurso a respeito da sua persistência inocente, de sempre confiar no melhor das pessoas, mas o Capitão se virou ligeiramente para ele, dando-lhe um olhar firme, que milagrosamente, pela primeira vez na vida, foi capaz de cala-lo. O Capitão seguiu: – Seria certo presumir que ele irá procurá-la novamente, porque ele é bastante persistente na busca de seus objetivos. Não temos razão para acreditar que ele não a machucaria, e até mesmo a mataria se você se negasse a ajuda-lo. Por tanto, acredito que o melhor a fazer é mantê-la sob nossa proteção.

Thor acenou com a cabeça em concordância e Natasha sorriu maliciosamente em sua direção.

\- Agradeço pela preocupação, mas posso me cuidar – A moça respondeu prontamente.

\- Do mesmo modo que se cuidou da última vez? – Clint devolveu com deboche.

\- Eu não estava esperando da última vez. Agora seria diferente...

\- Usaria seu poder para se proteger? – Tony insistiu e o Capitão queria bater nele, quando a mulher se encolheu como se tivessem lhe atingido um ponto muito sensível. Stark e sua boca grande poderia pôr tudo a perder.

\- Vamos colocar a questão da seguinte maneira – Natasha também se acercou do pequeno grupo que se formou no centro da sala. Agora apenas o Dr. Banner, ainda profundamente abalado, não tinha se aproximado da mulher desconhecida, mesmo que observasse a interação com interesse à distância – Como nosso único objetivo é impedir que Ultron possa machucar ainda mais as pessoas, faremos qualquer coisa que for necessária para garantir que a ameaça dele fique no mínimo. Isso significa que se precisarmos prende-la aqui, é exatamente o que faremos.

A Viúva Negra tinha pressionado um pouco mais do que o Capitão teria gostado, mas ela tinha os melhores instintos da equipe para interrogatórios, então ele a deixou seguir.

\- Compreendo – Foi toda a resposta que eles obtiveram dela. Não havia medo; não havia raiva e nem ressentimento; nenhuma lagrima a derramar, como sua vulnerabilidade parecia sugerir que ela estava propensa a fazer com frequência. – Em termos mais precisos sou uma prisioneira!

\- O nome que queira dar não me importa. Você só sairá dessa torre se contar a verdade e se a verdade não representar um risco ainda maior. – Tony concluiu, resolutamente.

\- Excelente. Realmente brilhante – Ela suspirou, enquanto observava seus arredores. – Conheci cativeiros piores.

Ela sentou-se elegantemente sobre uma das poltronas macias e confortáveis da sala, olhando para os Vingadores a sua frente com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada, como se os desafiasse a desaloja-la do lugar.

\- Quem diabos é você afinal? – Clint exclamou em choque com a falta de temor dela.

\- Poderíamos ter começado com as apresentações, eu teria gostado disso. Mas talvez, eu apenas esteja esperando demais dos Yankees.

Era uma sorte que ela estivesse entre os mocinhos, pois, para alguém que inicialmente se recusou terminantemente a falar, ela tinha uma língua bem ferina.

\- Você realmente não faz ideia de quem somos, não é? – Tony expressou seu incomodo, e ficou positivamente ofendido, quando ganhou um aceno de cabeça negativo.

\- Somos um grupo muito... _diversificado_ de pessoas que atuam para neutralizar potenciais ameaças à humanidade. Somos os Vingadores – Steve se apresou em respondeu antes que Tony começasse um discurso.

\- Eu sou... – Um suspiro cansado escapou dos lábios dela e seus ombros caíram em derrota. – Hermione... Hermione Granger.

* * *

N/A: Dê-me seus pensamentos. Ficaram curiosos o suficiente para continuar?

N/A: Para quem acompanha minhas outras histórias não se preocupe. Atualizações de a “Senhora do Lago” estão a caminho.


End file.
